


Forget me not (English version)

by Elysses



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Im not good at English. So please, forgive me about mistake  and help me fix it. Thanks all





	Forget me not (English version)

**Author's Note:**

> Im not good at English. So please, forgive me about mistake and help me fix it. Thanks all

It was a normal day as usual, he woke up when it was just bright. Walking in the large manor house as usual, he realized that the sky today was airy, blue, without cloud when the light had just dropped slightly.

When he reached the area behind the manor, halfway between the green lawn and the blue flowers, somewhere was a little stirring, they were grown so much that it formed a heart-shaped garden. The first time he came here, he wondered who did that. And there, in the middle of those tiny flowers, only a small black stele, he suddenly noticed something heavy on his heart, he touched his left breast with his hand, which still smashed, still have a heartbeat, but why does he feel aching and aching, so much so that his heart burns.

Every time he looked at the stele, he felt the same way. How much time has not changed. But strangely, though, he still came here every day, regularly for many years, without interruption. Although the sun is hot, even though the weather is cold, it is winter, spring coming, not stopping for a day. He did not know why.

But every time he came here, Raven cried, which was why he never let her catch he went here. He always got up early, or came here late at night. He did not want to see her cry, not because of love, he always thought that if he saw her crying, someone will sad and he didn't want that person to be sad at all. Although he did not know who will be sad.

 

Sitting down next to the stele, he took a deep breath. The sunbeams brushed over her shoulders, shining on the black stele, where it sparkled with faint sunlight, vaguely seeing some carefully engraved words. But he was old, his eyes were not as good as before, so he never read them. But he never had the thought of asking someone to read for him, because he wanted to keep it for himself.

Sometimes he acted so emotionally, with his human nature, he knew it was not necessary, but unless he was here, he released the rational ropes, so that it drifted to where it wanted.

Leaning against the stele, feeling its cold, he let out a gasp.

"Yesterday was a bad day, the whole team was hurt very much, but, we freed many mutants."

One early morning, in the midst of the tiny sea of flowers and the green lawn, there was an old man leaning against a stele, his voice low and steady, telling everything that had happened from yesterday …

***  
Jean stood by the door frame, looking up at the place where the graden was full of flowers, where there was a stele, she did not speak. The wind blew lightly through her hair, the long strands of hair fluttering. A hand with light blue skin reached out to touch her cheek, erasing the rolling tears.

"Don't let him see, Jean."

Jean turned around, realizing Raven in front of her eyes, she was embarrassed:

"I'm sorry, it's just .. It's just .."

"I understand, we all understand." - Raven shook her head, stopping the girl from tormenting herself. She approached the door, watching someone's figure flicker between the rays of sunlight and the forest of flowers.

"Time is really cruel." - Raven took a deep breath, the muscles like it tight, as if she was trying to endure something very heavy, very painful. - "Born us out, abandoned us, robbed us, to the end .."

"Life is more cruel than death" - Jane bit her lip - "If he doesn't forget, I don't know -"

"I wonder what he will do." - Logan also approached the two girls, his hand holding a glass of wine, while his lips sucked on a cigar. - "If that happens, I have to fulfill my promise!"

"Promise? With Professor? ”- Jean frowned.

"Partly, my life has a lot of promises!" - Logan let go of a fuzzy cloud of smoke, he glanced at Raven and deepened into Jean- "Girl, please respect the wishes of others, don't try to read they are from me.”

"I ... I will not do that, I will try to control" - Jean is now older, but sometimes she is still clumsy in her ability to control her strength.

Logan didn't answer, he turned away from the hallway. Leaving Raven with concern in her eyes, she had been with the two men for a long time, and though she didn't understand them as well as they understood each other, she still knew what they thought. and Logan, surely... had to promise with the pain in his heart.

***  
"Logan, I know, I know what you've gone through, knowing all the losses and griefs you have. I know it was really cruel, but.. as if I begged you, by all our friendship, with all my little life. Use those losses, help him, take him through the days after this, the days when I have no way of witnessing.. Protect him from me."

"I promise, dear friend." - Logan gripped the hand of the man in bed, his heart aching. He could refuse, but by all the sincere gratitude of the days spent in this place, how could he say something that was impossible. You will rip the wound yourself, just to exchange for a chance for that Magneto guy. A small chance. He had lived long enough to know, losing a loved one was even more painful than death of yourself.

And Magneto also found him as late night

"If I try to do something crazy, promise with me you will stop me."

Logan looked up at him, and he realized, Magneto was now thinner, his wrinkled hand, his figure like he was broken right now.

"What crazy thing are you trying to say?"

"I don't know, it is possible to kill or destroy this place. Destroy the effort of him and other members. Who knows?"

"How do you want me to stop you? Lock you up? Or-"

"Kill me!" - Magneto said, his gaze decisive - "If he's gone, I become crazy man, there's no way to stop it, only you, with the ability to reproduce and sturdy skeleton, will be able to "

Logan didn't respond, and after a long time, when Magneto thought he wouldn't answer him, he replied with a sigh:

"Ok, but I hope I don't need to do that."

Much later, he knew in Charles's last years, the reason he was always wearing a hat, always trying to appear to be Magneto, was because he didn't want Charles to know the promise of the late night.

But, Logan never thought of anything that could happen like that. Magneto forgot Charles, he didn't forget anything, except for one man.

On Charles's departure, the sky was clear, clear and airy, before closing his eyes, Charles whispered to Magneto:

"I want to see you, obviously, nothing hinders."

And in a moment of weakness, Magneto agrees, leaving his hat to Charles to touch. Then, when that weak, wrinkled hand touched the emaciated face of Erik, Charles smiled, a serene smile:

"Forget me!"

And Erik fainted, when he woke up, he didn't remember anything about that person. At that time, he had thought briefly that it was cruel and unjust to Erik, to Charle. But then he thought, at least, his promise to Charles, to Magneto, would never be needed again.

But how cruel! Although he had forgotten Charles, he still came to Charles's tombstone every day, sitting there, confidently like two soulmates. At that moment, heart of Logan was awake. It was pounding hard, and it hurt.

Love? It is also cruel.  
Forget? Actually, it is also a pain.  
Remember? Actually, it was also a torment.

Magento forgot Charles, he didn't need to suffer from the loss, but it changed into a void in his soul. Empty to dumbfounded.

People are granted by God for a short life, only for them to regards it. Knowing yourself has limits to constantly rise. But sometimes, they forget how to go forward, they squirm because of fear, loss. And God gave them the gift that memory is easy to fade. Who remembers the song used to like? Remember the picture used to have? But when people easily forget, they fall. So God gave them love. The essence is for them to engrave a noble sentiment in the world. Let them never forget ..

***  
Both the academy, the ground suddenly trembled, the iron structures of the building began to have life.

Logan knows, it has come.

When he found the man, at his feet were fragments, on his wrinkled hand was an old picture.

"Charles.. Charles.. Charles" - He stood there, screaming a name that had not been mentioned by anyone in the academy for a long time. They all agreed not to recall the name, as well as to put all of Charles's pictures in a place that never opened, they accepted to nibble on nostalgia as a water to keep alive. Exchange for Erik can never return to Magneto.

But then something will come.

"Stop Magneto!!! Are you trying to break down this school??" - Logan screams, while both Raven and Jean come running.

"Charles, Charles, why are you so ruthless?" - Magneto stroked that picture, as if it were his treasure. Tears rolled on his cheeks like drops of water floating on a barren desert.

"It's because of love." - Logan replied.

"That's right, because of love." - Both Jean and Raven shed tears.

"Charles told me this. 'Death is a gift, Raven. Not to remember, not to be heartbroken. The dead do not suffer much in a relationship with the living. The living is suffer. Persons who stay behind must remember the person had gone, day in and day out, year after month, along with it, the pain of choking.'”- Raven wiped his tears, choking.

"Even when he close his eyes I still feel in his mind .. all .. only remaining love. Ignore all thoughts about the species, ignoring all prejudices that existed from the beginning. There are no human, no mutants. At that time, Professor simply an old man wanted to leave in the peaceful arms of the person he loved." - Jean said.

"Charles, always wanted to be with you until the end of your life. But because he was afraid for you will become Magneto tomorrow, he accepted it for you to forget, Erik" - Logan continued, his hands clenched, if Magneto did not give up, he would fulfill his promise, though he betrayed his oath to Charles. That was the sin he accepted. Life is inherently unjust, but he is used to it, for a long time. He will protect this place for all.

He stood there, quietly letting his tears fall, his hand only stroking young face gently in the tarnished picture. Charles's smile was beautiful, the picture was colorless, simply black and white, so he could not see the blue in those beautiful eyes. Curiously, time has passed so long, he has also been erased memories for a few years, but in the mind of an old man like him, that blue is still intact, still more beautiful than the sky and deeper than most Ocean.

Charles ..

He remembers the scent in his hair, remembers the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes, the smile reaching his lips. He missed it all.

Remember the voice, remember the laughter, remember the eyes.

He swung his hand, the metal pieces in the room flew up, merged, twisted, turned into a figure, a face.

The three looked dumbfounded, looking at the metal block that resembled Charles. Everyone's heart were hurt. They had more or less forgotten some details on that face, yet the man had been erased from memory during those years, remembering so carefully.

But at least, Logan knows, it's still Erik, - the man, Charles always remembers..

***  
“Charles, you're really cruel. You make me forget you. But okay, now that I remember, I have all my memories. ”- Erik sat by the tombstone, stroking the stele with all the gentleness of his life. The light of the sun dropped on the stele, his hand stroked the words carefully sculpted, and he knew there was the name of Charles Xavier engraved there. My friend, my teacher, my love.

He looked at the flower garden, now he remembers, all these flowers were planted by him for a long time and Charles had told them that the flowers were beautiful, really wanted to lie between them. Charles is now resting in the middle of that flower garden, and the name of this flower, is forget me not. The flower garden is like his heart, never forgetting the man placed in the middle.


End file.
